


Melting

by Ironinkpen



Series: Kagehina Week #1 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's not heavy enough for an M rating so, Fluff, M/M, More Transboy!Hinata???? Woah, Smooching, There is some making out in this fic, These boys are so dumb and I love them, You Have Been Warned, hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything felt so, so warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, it's been like 6 months since I wrote "what's the use in wings if you're not flying?" but I didn't forget the people asking for a quick continuation!! You don't really have to read "wings" to get this but, hey. If you want to... I'm not going to argue...........

Kageyama slid his hands under Hinata’s shirt and okay. Okay. This was happening.

He made a noise at the cold fingers dancing up his stomach and tried to pull away for air, but Kageyama chased his lips like he couldn’t bear to part with them. The thought made him shudder.

“Kageyama,” He whined through kisses. “Kageyama-”

His lips fell open as Kageyama dragged his tongue across the seam. Suddenly, they were sliding together, Hinata all soft noises and Kageyama all little grunts. He sunk back against the mattress, letting Kageyama crawl on top of him. His palms pressed cool weight into Hinata’s ribs.

Hinata felt like a livewire. He was tingling all the way down to his toes, and Kageyama’s touch sparked something in him that made his heart stutter. Everything felt so, so warm.

“Kageyama.” He said again, voice low and raspy in his throat. Kageyama finally pulled back. His breath was hot against Hinata’s cheeks. His eyes were glassy and his nose was pink and his chest was heaving in a way Hinata was sure was absolutely obscene. He found himself craning his neck and stealing another kiss. He tugged on Kageyama’s shirt. “Take it off.”

Kageyama sat back on Hinata’s stomach, complying immediately. His shirt disappeared, banished to a corner of his room, and he dipped back down and smeared a kiss against Hinata’s jaw. Through the fuzziness, Hinata could make out the whisper of “you, too” against his skin. He nodded dazedly, and Kageyama separated from his skin long enough to slip the shirt off. Then, they were back at it, trembling hands and lips on any part of the other’s skin they could reach.

“Ah- Hinata.” His boyfriend pulled away, his skillful fingers having reached a barrier. “Hinata, your binder.”

Hinata, who felt more like a puddle of goo than a person, said, “Buh?”

“Your binder, you dumbass. It’s still on.” Kageyama sat back again. “Has it been more than eight hours?”

Ugh, questions. It took him a while to weed through his thoughts- most of which were rather focused on getting Kageyama’s mouth back on him _right now_ \- to find an answer. “Uh, no. I put it on at like, three, so.”

Kageyama made a noise of relief. “Good. Let’s get it off, then.”

“Eh?” Hinata’s brain was still fuzzy. “Why?”

“Because- if we’re gonna, you know, do stuff,” Kageyama now looked vaguely embarrassed. “I think you have to take it off. I won’t touch anything you don’t want me to. It’s just probably not good for you to keep it on?”

That sounded smart. Plus, his chest kinda hurt. He sat up. “Oh. Okay. Alright. Just let me-”

“I’ll help.” Kageyama said, hands sliding up Hinata’s forearms. His eyes were serious as he looked at Hinata, the way they were during games. Hinata felt a heavy, hot stone drop down to the pit of his stomach. The air turned electric again.

Unthinkingly, he leaned forward and kissed Kageyama. Then, again. And again. Again. Again. His eyelids fluttered shut and he felt Kageyama slip his fingers under the fabric of the binder to remove it. Hinata went to help him, still stealing kisses.

It became apparent that they had a problem after a couple of seconds.

“Holy shit, this thing is tight.”

“Yeah, mm- I know. It’s a little… hard to get off.”

“How the hell do you even dress yourself- hn- every morning… when you have… to- to put this- can you stop kissing me so we just get this thing off?”

That sounded like a horrible, awful, terrible idea. Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. “Nah. Just… tug harder.”

“Dumbass, seriously, I-” His words broke off in a groan as Hinata rolled his hips forward. “Hinata-”

Kageyama tore himself away, frustrated, and maneuvered Hinata’s arms up above his head so he could pull the binder off. Hinata made sure to make it hard for him, squirming under him and nibbling at his neck. He got halfway, the binder right under Hinata’s chin, his arms trapped above his head, before they came to an impasse.

“Uhhh…” Hinata said, words muffled by his own arms. “Kageyama, are you gonna… you know. Pull it off?”

“It’s stuck.”

“What?”

“It’s stuck.” The two of them stared at each other for a while, Hinata’s face squished and Kageyama’s slightly constipated. “Um. Okay- okay, we’re gonna work together. On the count of three, you pull back with all your strength and I’ll pull away.” Not that Hinata had a choice. He wiggled his torso in a way that he hoped conveyed a yes.

It must have, because Kageyama put his hands on his binder and Hinata braced himself. “Ready.”

“Alright. One… two…. three!”

Kageyama ripped the binder off. Hinata tumbled back into the headboard and Kageyama fell off the bed. Absolutely bewildered, Hinata blinked up at the ceiling for a few moments before peaking over at Kageyama. He was on the floor, Hinata’s binder in his fist, and he was panting like he’d just run a mile.

The two of them made eye contact and burst out laughing.

There was nothing done that night besides a few more happy, dopey kisses. They slept together in Kageyama’s bed, warm and content and half-naked. Hinata spent his last thought before sleeping wondering if there was ever a time he was not in love with Kageyama Tobio and, if so, how he could have possibly survived it.

**Author's Note:**

> They're third years here, for the record. Doesn't come up in the story at all, but yeah.
> 
> Whenever I imagine Hinata and Kageyama trying to Do The Do, they never actually... do it. I feel like someone would make a funny noise or something silly would happen or someone would hit someone else by accident (" Kageyama I told you not to touch my knees you asshole they're ticklish holy shit your nose is bleeding") and they would never finish. Whoops.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
